The Day a Part of Me Died Inside
by conflictiveMordacity
Summary: First story, and I'm continuing! Due to a request, this is not a one-shot anymore! Yeas, this is a sad story, and I'm sorry if you cry: I cried myself! But please read anyway.


Author's Note: Yeah, this is really a true story. I wanted to do something for cancer, and after a life-changing event, I decided that this was a good way to get awareness out there. Even though the event happened about two months ago… *Nervous chuckle*

DISCLAIMER: I'm a 13-year-old girl writing fanfiction. Do I _look_ like I own Club Penguin?

* * *

><p>Hailley's POV<p>

It's been two months. Two months since a part of me died inside. Two months since my world turned upside-down. Two months since she went to a better world, with no suffering.

The moon smiled down on the lake, taunting me to glare up at it, but yet trying to cheer me up from my brooding. I scowled at the white, glowing orb, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love, Luna," I deathly narrowed my eyes to the source of my powers, "You don't live. You don't cry. You don't love, for crying out loud!" I swung my arms at the dark blue liquid, causing a waterquake to blast up towards the endless sky.

I felt a stinging in my eyes, my favorite element begging me to let it fall to its blessed snow. _No, I'm not going to cry. It's been two months, Hailley. It's time to be strong, to be the stubborn girl you were _born_ to be._

_But you were also born to cry, to love, to actually _feel_. You said so yourself. You need to let your feelings out. Do you _really_ want to become like Jet?_

_Well, no… But _someone_ needs to be supporting!_

_Yes, but you can't always rely on yourself. You need to lean on someone, instead of turning to yourself for comfort. It'll never work out._

_But whenever I lean on someone else, I never do anything! If I want to be successful, I need to do it on my own! _

_But you'll wear yourself out._

_So what? Water is supposed to be warm, healing, calming!_

_But water is also destructive, cold, foggy, and always changing._

… _Okay, fine, you _do _have a point._

_Of course I have a point. I _always_ do!_

… _No comment…_

_I hate you._

_Love you too._

_Anyway, you have friends to help you out. You _know _that Meg would help you anytime, and that she actually understands you._

_But Meg's psychic!_

_But she's known you for more than 10 years, correct?_

_Well, yeah, but…_

_No buts about it. Actually show emotion, and let it all out. You know you want to._

_But whenever I show emotion, I get, well, emotional!_

_Let it out, _now_._

After much begging, my beloved tears fell down, almost like a waterfall. Heh, waterfall. Get it? … Oh, screw you.

I haven't mourned my loss ever since the day of the funeral. Sure, I didn't go back to my home, but I still showed my loss.

It seemed the dark lake was morning along with me, as it turned to almost black. _Must be a cloud._

I've been close to my grandmother, and when I found out she had cancer, a bit of my glass heart broke. I knew I was hoping against hope by wanting her to survive, but I couldn't help but be angry at myself for not saying good-bye to her.

And so, that was the day I decided to write a letter to her. Mail was the only way to communicate to my family, and her. And mail was the way that my heart was broken to pieces.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK TIME!*<em>

February fourteenth. Oh, how I hate that day. _I thought to myself as I waltzed into the steel elevator I know so well._

_I was _not _expecting a letter for me. You know, Valentine's Day was about love, not about having your heart broken._

"_Here, C.M." G handed me a rather thick envelope, and there's shaky writing on front. _It's not grandma's. It's _mom's_.

_Then, at that moment, Rookie says something _extremely _insulting, "Why do you always get letters? Are they worth something to you?"_

_And, that's the moment I nearly lose control. Glaring at the green penguin, I retorted, "Yes, it _does _mean something to me!" I must have gone glowy, because everyone's backing away from me._

"_Have you ever left your family without saying good-bye?" I threatening pointed at Rookie. "I'm pretty sure you haven't! You don't know what my life was before Club Penguin! You're not psychic, and you're not Gizz!"_

"_Hailley! Can you please calm down?" Gizz looked pretty worried, and she does _not_ get worried._

_Coming out of my Glowy State (Hehehe…), I looked over at Gizz. "Open the letter. Get it over with." Her eyes were pleading me not to lose control again._

_Letting my eyebrows knit together, I anxiously glanced over to Jet, Rookie, and G. _

Well, this can't be good.

You think?

Oh, shut up.

_Plopping down on a chair ("Oof!"), I tore the white envelope open. Peering inside, I already felt sick, even though I hadn't read the letter completely:_

_**Dear Hailley,**_

_** I'm very sorry to say this, but Grandma's in a better place. The cancer's finally gotten to her. For the past couple of days, she's either been asleep, or just barely awake. The hospice staff stayed by her side, and a couple of hours after we left, she passed on. Before we left though, I read her your last letter, and she just nodded and smiled. I have the letter in here with this as well.**_

_** Always loving you,**_

_** Mom and Dad**_

_Letting out a couple of tears, I opened said letter, and as I read it, I couldn't help but smile knowing that Grandma knew I was okay before she left this world._

_**Dear Grandma,**_

_** I don't know if you're reading this, but I have this feeling I won't see you again. I'm doing okay in Club Penguin. My 13**__**th**__** birthday passed, and I couldn't be happier. Meghan is doing just fine, and I'm sure she's crushing on G Billy! But, knowing me, I'm probably wrong. **_

_** We still have Herbert, though he might escape. Anything's a possibility, I guess. My powers have gotten better, and now I'm even training Water Ninjas for the EPF! How awesome is that?**_

_** I've finally figured out that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Better late than never, am I right? Well, I might disagree with that later on, but for now, I'm agreeing with that more than ever.**_

_** And, now that I've reached the end of this possibly last letter, I want to say that I love you, and you will forever be in my heart. Oh, and Meghan says that she isn't crushing on G Billy. I know she's denying it, though.**_

_** Your loving granddaughter,**_

_** Christian Morning**_

_Cheekily grinning, I smirked at Gizz. "Don't you even _think_ about reading that out loud. Don't you even _think_ about it!" I just grinned evilly, knowing that this will be one of the best moments in my life._

_*END FLASBACK! XD__*_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, man. That was pretty funny, don't you think?<em>

_Heck yeah! I _know_ Meg's crushing on him!_

_But what about that Matt dude?_

_Just a distraction. _

_Oh. _

A long pause, and then I noticed the sun was on the horizon.

_So, I've been out here all night?_

_Yeah, I guess so. Time for bed, don't you think?_

_Yep, I'd say so._

Getting up, I yawned and suddenly felt drained. Deciding that I'd better hurry, I briskly walked in the direction of my igloo.

* * *

><p>When I finally got to the place I call home, my peace was interrupted by my other self.<p>

_When do you think Meg will admit she likes GB?_

* * *

><p>Well, I finally have my first story <em>and<em> my first CP fic! Yeah, I had to change I couple of things, but the whole point is still there. And I did this without a draft, and without stopping. So if there is anything that you think isn't right, just say so. And, if you have a question, I'm all ears! I like to make sure there aren't any misunderstandings!

Want cookies? Review then! Reviews are like love! And sarcasm! =) Can't go without it!


End file.
